


The Truth Always Comes Out

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, idk what to tag just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Mingyu's had a crush on Wonwoo for years, and well, none of it matters much until suddenly it really does.





	The Truth Always Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingseokmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/gifts).



> lol this isn't up to par w my usual writing but schools been kicking my ass and i need to try to write something before i just drop off the face of the earth so yeah, here is a fic, it's kinda stupid but oh well

The problem was that it simply wasn’t that hard to fall for Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu had learned that the hard way.

"Hey! ‘Gyu!” Minghao smiled at him, setting his bowl of cafeteria soup on the table and dropping his textbook laden backpack to the floor with a thud. “mind if we join you?”

Mingyu looked over at the other boy who was already setting his things down. He was tall and with sharp elegant features, and round glasses perched on the bridge of his narrow nose. He moved with a certain confidence, self-assured. Once seated he threw Mingyu a half-smile as an afterthought, oblivious to the internal distress he was causing.

“No, of course not.”

“This is Wonwoo, by the way,” Minghao added as he took the seat across from Mingyu, “you know him, right? He’s Jun’s roommate. Soonyoung’s bestie. Gaming and book nerd.”

Mingyu nodded, flashing a quick smile that he hoped looked genuine before turning to his lunch. Of course, he knew Jeon Wonwoo, everyone did. He was tall and effortlessly handsome, got along with everyone. They had the same friends, it was odder that they weren’t friends, but Mingyu digressed. He’d always been a bit intimidated by the older boy, blamed that for keeping his distance. That and his hopeless crush.

“Are you ready for midterms?” Minghao asked, pulling out his phone and opening Instagram to scroll through. He was more dedicated to his online clout than Mingyu ever could be, though he tried more than he wanted to admit. His own Instagram was more focused on proving he actually had a social life - pictures of him going out to eat with friends or places he'd visited, the occasional selfie when he was feeling himself.

“I guess,” Mingyu grumbled, dragging his spoon through his mostly empty bowl of soup. “I’ve been trying to squeeze in all the extra studying time I can between classes, but I feel like my brain is at maximum saturation. What about you guys?”

Minghao nodded. “Yeah, I’ve handed in all my papers so I can just focus on the actual tests. I’m not too worried. Besides, Soonyoung’s party was a good way to destress this past weekend, hey?" He was flashing him a fox-like grin, brows raised suggestively. "I can see you had a good time, ‘Gyu from that hickey that is yet to fade.”

Mingyu’s face flushed at the comment. He was terribly embarrassed by the mark on his neck, but he thought it _had_ faded enough since the weekend to go around without a scarf or turtleneck. Apparently not.

He didn’t dare make eye contact, scared of what he might give away. Instead, he turned his focus on his rice and not on the amused faces of the boys across from him. Wonwoo too was smirking at him, entertained. “Shut up. You’re just jealous you’re not getting any.”

Minghao laughed playfully, running a hand through his long shiny black hair. He was the only person Mingyu knew who could pull it off. If they weren't such good friends he'd be a bit bitter, jealous even.

“Oh, you know it. But it really was a good party. Soonyoung went all out. You were even there, weren’t you Wonwoo?”

“Yeah, he forced me to come,” Wonwoo said, a flicker of amusement in his dark eyes, “said I deserved to forget about the stress of school for one night. I had way too much to drink though. I woke up in Soonyoung’s bed alone naked.”

Minghao snorted, turning to look at him with a wide grin on his face. “And where was Soonyoung?”

“In _Jihoon’s_ bed,”

Everyone knew Soonyoung and Jihoon had a weird enemies with too much sexual tension dynamic going on, constantly bickering and giving each other heated stares. Their mutual pining was so palpable it made Mingyu feel a bit better about his own situation, though his was far less likely to end up with him dating anyone. Besides, Wonwoo said the other boy’s name in a way that suggested a lot more was going on between Soonyoung and Jihoon than Mingyu was privy to. Wonwoo was Soonyoung's best friend, after all, he'd know all the dirty details of it, not just the surface stuff Mingyu saw. But that wasn’t his business. No, Mingyu had his own mess of complicated things to focus on.

“That sounds like a hot mess,” he offered.

Wonwoo nodded, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. “Oh, trust me. It is.”

The boys continued to chat for a bit about school and new games being released, Mingyu mostly staying quiet, listening instead. He had always liked the way Wonwoo’s voice sounded, even though he had only ever been at the edge of conversations with other friends, never actually involved himself. But still, he liked the low soft melodic sound of it, how his deep chuckled broke up his sentences.

“Oh, hey, I’ve got to be going to class,” Minghao said, packing up his things. The cafeteria was mostly emptied by now, everyone else heading to class too. “See you guys around?”

“Yeah, of course.” Mingyu smiled easily, waving goodbye. He turned back to Wonwoo who was looking at him curiously. He suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable under the other’s gaze, worried that Wonwoo may look at him too long and a lightbulb would click. He would realize everything and then well, Mingyu would be _fucked_. “Well, I was just going to go to the library to study. It was nice seeing you.”

Wonwoo reached for his bag. “I don’t have class till three, I was actually going to head to the library too. Do you mind if I join you?”

He forced his smile not to waver, standing up. “Of course, not.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo following the gesture, “you’re really tall. Damn.”

“You sound mad about it,” Mingyu replied, too high laughter slipping into his voice ( _not_ a giggle, he swore). He was used to people commenting on his height, but the way Wonwoo said it took him off guard. He also had considered their height difference a lot, but now it was Wonwoo who was doing it. It was a weird reversal for him. “what did you expect?”

“For you not to be taller than me, I guess.” Wonwoo shrugged, heading towards the library leaving Mingyu to follow. “I don’t mind though. A bit unfair, really.”

“Unfair?”

Wonwoo threw him a teasing glance, holding the door open for the other boy. _Such a gentleman,_ Mingyu thought absently. _Even now_. “That you get to look like _that_ and be tall. The whole package deal. Please tell me there is something fatally wrong with you.”

Mingyu wanted to scream and laugh and run away as fast as he could. If only Wonwoo knew how much was wrong with him. How stupid and foolish he was, how he could always make the best possible mistakes and then lament and suffer…like he was doing now.

“I’m told I have terrible morning breath,”

"I don’t doubt you, but you’ve got to be hiding worse than that.” Wonwoo said as they entered the library’s massive doors. “let’s sit by the windows.”

Mingyu nodded, following the older boy, surprised by them going to the library _also_ meant sitting together. Studying together. Being together for – he checked the time on his phone, a bit after one - _two_ whole damn hours.

Somehow he managed it. Mostly.

Mingyu had to blame how stressed he was about his midterms, or well, not blame, but account for them. Though he did stare across the table at the smooth skin and the pretty curving eyes of the boy across from him for too long periodically, Mingyu did manage to get pretty far along in his course material. His mind kept wandering back to Wonwoo though, he really was a bit of distraction. He was just so damn attractive, from his smile to his little gestures, all of it making Mingyu's mind spin, taking it all in, how nonchalantly perfect the other boy was.

He did focus mostly on his schoolwork though, he swore. But he did notice when Wonwoo’s knees brushed against his own underneath the table, causing him to glance up, but the other boy seemed unphased. Mingyu tried not to blush, not overthink any of it. It didn’t mean anything to Wonwoo. Maybe if things were different all of this would have a different meaning…but as it was, a brush of the knee was just that. An accident.

“I’ve got class,” Wonwoo told him at quarter to three, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and offering Mingyu a toothy smile. It was so genuine and easy that it hurt Mingyu to look at. But he did. He couldn’t have looked away if he had tried. “but it was nice meeting you and everything. I’ll see you around.”

Mingyu wondered if those were just words, or if now when he saw Wonwoo around he’d wave at him or smile. He’d surely noticed Mingyu staring at him now that he knew his face.

“Yeah,” Mingyu said, twirling his pen in his left hand, “I’ll see you.”

~

It was the next week, halfway through their midterm exams when Mingyu felt a tap on his shoulder while in line at Starbucks. He was in the middle of contemplating if he should go home and try to sleep for a few hours and then wake up to study, or just go to the library and study now and then go home and sleep. It was a tough call. He mostly just wanted to crawl into bed and never get up.

“Oh.” His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the other boy. Wonwoo's dark hair was messy and hanging down in front of his round glasses today. He looked as tired as Mingyu felt, with the skin beneath his eyes too dark, but he also looked impossibly cute in an oversized hoodie that seemed to swallow him whole. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Wonwoo said, lips curving up into a smile. His eyes flickered up and down, examining Mingyu. “you look like shit. I take back what I said last time about you being the whole package or whatever.”

Mingyu frowned. He knew he looked sleep deprived and everything, but _still_. Besides, it wasn't like the older boy knew that Mingyu had a weird stupid and hopeless crush on him, he meant it as friendly banter. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry, you’re still bringing up the average of this room by several points,” Wonwoo told him, shaking his head in amusement.

It took Mingyu a moment to realize he was being teased, teased in a friendly way. His brain was too fried to comprehend all this. What did it mean, exactly? He could look up definitions and theories in his textbooks all he wanted but he doubted they would have the answer to _why does the hot boy I like teasing me despite him only learning of my existence in the very recent past?_

“What are you having?” Wonwoo asked, looking towards the counter, the line had disappeared leaving Mingyu at the front of it.

He turned quickly, embarrassed he hadn’t been paying attention. He smiled at the girl behind the counter, trying to focus on the task at hand. “Uh, I’ll have an iced coffee with milk.”

“And I’ll have an Americano, oh, and can we get two of those cute cookies? Thanks.” Wonwoo stepped beside Mingyu and held up his credit card.

“What are you doing?” he asked, incredulously.

“Paying?” Wonwoo raised a brow.

He really was too damn handsome, even with a bit of dark circles underneath his eyes and stubble starting to show above his top lip. Mingyu had always liked the other boy’s lips, how wide the cupid’s bow was, how easily they turned into a smile. He had spent a lot of time appreciating from afar, and from all his friend’s Instagram’s. All of Wonwoo was too much for Mingyu's brain today, he couldn't focus or make sense of anything.

"Why?”

“Capitalism? Money can be exchanged for goods and services?”

Mingyu felt faint. “I can pay for myself.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Wonwoo furrowed his brows. “Here,” he said, handing Mingyu the cookies and then gently pushed him towards the side where their drinks were.

Mingyu stumbled a bit, grabbing onto Wonwoo’s sweater sleeve, then furiously blushing at the familiarly of the gesture. “Sorry,” he managed.

“Are you going to live? How much coffee have you had today?”

He had to think. “Yes,”

"Shit answer,” Wonwoo sighed, taking their drinks and walking over to a table. “sit.”

Mingyu sat.

Wonwoo shrugged off his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. “Drink this,”

He drank.

“When is your next midterm?”

“Tomorrow. Science building. Then I’m free.”

Wonwoo sighed again, taking the seat across. His hands were tucked into the sleeves of his huge sweater and Mingyu felt ready to combust. Everything was too much today and he was _not_ handling it well.

“Are you ready?”

Mingyu hoped he was. He shrugged, uncomfortable under Wonwoo’s gaze and embarrassed by the whole interaction. He was just great at making himself look stupid and that skill seemed to be amplified around Wonwoo. He wondered if he would’ve always been this bad if they had met and become friends (is that what they were now?) soon, or if his heightened foolishness was due to more recent developments he was still trying to simultaneously imprint to memory and repress. He really had issues.

“Here,” Wonwoo said after a moment, handing him one of the cookies he’d bought. It was heart-shaped and covered in red and pink icing. “eat this.”

“Why are you so nice?” Mingyu asked, taking the cookie.

Wonwoo laughed, a deep halting one that brought a smile to Mingyu's face. “I’m literally making sure you don’t pass out on campus, this is bare minimum kindness.”

The cookie was mediocre as far as cookies go, but Mingyu thought it tasted better since Wonwoo was the one who had bought it for him.

“Well, thank you,” he said softly, taking another bite. He really wished things were different. That this could have a whole different meaning if he wasn’t so stupid and had already ruined everything.

“Don’t worry about,” Wonwoo said, taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in his seat, an easy smile on his handsome face. “you seem like a cool kid. Soonyoung said at parties you’re never one to shy away from the fun but always manage to be the one helping clean up in the morning. That says something about a person.”

Mingyu mind went blank in panic. Had Wonwoo asked Soonyoung about him? What else had he said? Did either of them make the connection yet? He hoped not, as it would turn all of this awkward and weird and ….

"I should go,” Mingyu said, reaching for his bag. “I still have to study for my test. Thanks again for the coffee. And the cookie.”

Wonwoo lifted a brow in surprise but just shrugged. “Yeah, of course. Good luck. Let me know how you do.”

Mingyu wasn’t sure why Wonwoo would care how he did on his midterms, or how he would ever tell him. It wasn’t like he had his number or followed him on any social media (though he would admit to creeping on Wonwoo’s rarely updated accounts, his crush was sad and long). It didn’t matter.

“Yeah, sure.” He forced a smile. “Bye!”

Why was it every time they parted he felt something ache inside?

~

It was Friday night and Mingyu was sitting on the floor of Minghao’s apartment, head on Seungkwan’s shoulder when Wonwoo walked in. He hadn’t been expecting or mentally preparing himself for seeing the older boy tonight and cursed his friends.

“He still doesn’t know, does he?” Seungkwan asked, feeling Mingyu stiffen next to him.

He sighed, defeated. Wonwoo was wearing black skinny jeans and a button up shirt tucked in, looking too good for anyone’s good, let alone Mingyu’s helpless heart. “Nope.”

“Well, there are worse fates I suppose,” Seungkwan said, not unkindly. “he could just straight out reject you. Him not knowing about your big fat crush may really be the best of this situation.”

“It’s still shitty,”

“Yeah,” Seungkwan agreed, patting his leg. “it is. Just because it’s for the best doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

He watched as Wonwoo moved through the room with ease, a certain confidence that Mingyu had never had. It had been one of the things that had made him instantly attracted to in the other boy. He just seemed so sure of himself, so unapologetically himself. Mingyu wished he could be the same. Instead, he always felt too big, too clumsy, too much.

Wonwoo was talking to Soonyoung and Minghao in the kitchen, laughing at some joke he couldn’t quite hear. He liked the way Wonwoo’s nose scrunched up when he laughed, hitting Soonyoung roughly on the back.

“Stop being so obvious,” Seungkwan groaned, pushing Mingyu’s head off him. “go talk to him if you’re that desperate.”

“No!” Mingyu frowned at his friend, appalled. “what am I supposed to say anyway? He doesn’t really know me. He probably thinks I’m weird and do you know what? He has just cause to do so because I always act so stupid around him.”

Seungkwan laughed, getting off the floor and heading towards the kitchen himself. “You’re such a baby. Just say hi, that’s a normal friendly thing to do.”

“I can’t do normal!” He whispered, getting up in a rush and following his friend. “ _Seungkwan_!”

The other boys turned to look at them, a flash of recognition appearing in Wonwoo’s eyes. He must not have noticed Mingyu and Seungkwan slumped together in a defeated post-exam pile on the floor. 

“Are you okay, ‘Gyu?” Minghao asked, an amused look on his face.

“Fine,” Mingyu said, shaking his head. “What’s up with you guys? Should we order more pizza?”

“Nah,” Soonyoung waved a hand dismissively. They had already inhaled three pizzas before Wonwoo's arrival. “there’s still lots. I don’t think anyone else is coming for movie night, but whatever.”

Wonwoo grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it, holding it out to Mingyu without a word.

“Thanks?” he took it, confused. He could feel the other boy’s eyes on them and fought to keep from blushing. It was really becoming a problem around Wonwoo. He realized everyone else had a drink of some sort in their hands, and that Wonwoo must have just been being kind, thoughtful. He wished he didn’t overthink everything.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wonwoo said, shrugging it off. “What movie are we watching?”

“Something scary,” Minghao said.

“Something funny,” Seungkwan shot back.

“Something romantic?” Soonyoung suggested, then paused. “or like action? Please, not horror,”

Minghao laughed, quirking up an eyebrow. “Why? Jihoon won’t let you climb into his bed if you’re scared later tonight?”

“Honestly, fuck you.” Soonyoung pouted.

Everyone laughed, and Mingyu caught Wonwoo’s eye, and they shared that moment, knowing about what had happened at the last party. At least, between Soonyoung and Jihoon.

They ended up watching some action movie that was a bit scary, but gory more than anything else. Mingyu ended up back on the floor, this time with Wonwoo by his side. He tried not to overthink it. His palms still sweated profusely the entire time, and he ended up fiddling with the beer can until Wonwoo took it from him with a roll of his eyes and then got him another one. 

When the movie ended, and the credits had begun to roll he realized he was leaning more against Wonwoo than the back of the couch and began to sit up. “Sorry,” he grumbled, half asleep. “I kind of dozed off.”

"Mmm,” Wonwoo hummed sitting up, yawning. “it’s okay. I did too.”

“Are you staying the night?” Minghao asked from his position curled up in a blanket on the couch. Soonyoung and Seungkwan were both passed out, limbs a tangled mess.

“No,” Mingyu shook his head, grabbing his phone. It was almost midnight. “I can walk back to the dorms.”

Wonwoo let out another yawn, standing. “Yeah, I’m going to head home, too. I’m supposed to go shopping or something in the morning with Jun.”

“Mm’kay,” Minghao nodded, retreating beneath his blanket. “tell him I missed him tonight.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “I will.” He turned and held out a hand to Mingyu, who looked at it in confusion for a moment before taking it, Wonwoo pulling him to his feet.

“My apartment is right past the dorms, we can walk together.”

Mingyu nodded, still half asleep. He managed to put on his jacket, patting down all his pockets, ensuring he had his phone and keys. He waved goodbye to Minghao and the rest of his sleeping friends before following Wonwoo out the door.

"How did your midterms go?” Wonwoo asked as they began down the sidewalk. “I haven’t seen you since we finished.”

“Good. I still haven’t gotten by one grade back for my last test, but I’m not too worried. I did well on the rest.”

“That’s good,” Wonwoo nodded. Then he paused, voice excited. “Oh, ‘Gyu!”

Mingyu turned to look at the older boy. He’d never called him by his nickname before. “What?”

Wonwoo bent down, snapping his fingers together. “Come here little friend!” he called into the night.

Mingyu looked ahead and saw a skinny tabby cat watching them.

"Come here, baby,” Wonwoo called again, voice soft. He had a big smile plastered to his face, and clicked his tongue, catching the cat's attention.

Then the cat began patted over and began to rub its head against Wonwoo’s hand, much to Mingyu’s surprise. That would never happen to him.

“Oh, what a good baby,” Wonwoo cooed. “I wish I had a treat for you, yes I do. Oh, well, I guess I better be getting big tired Mingyu home, yeah…or else I’d stay and pet you all night.” Wonwoo was rubbing the cat’s chin, grinning at it. “now you stay safe my friend, stay away from cars.”

Mingyu let out a soft laugh. If he hadn’t already fallen so hard for Jeon Wonwoo, this would have done it in a heartbeat. No one was immune to this, Wonwoo could surely have anyone he wanted.

“You are too much,” he said, shaking his head, a stupid grin plastered to his face. “and you’re the one who said _I’m_ the whole package.”

Wonwoo shrugged, standing back up. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"No,” he said, eye’s meeting Wonwoo’s. “trust me. I do.”

~

“Hey!” a familiar low voice called out. “Mingyu!”

He turned and saw Wonwoo offering his brightest smile. It had been a week since the night at Minghao’s, and Mingyu had spent an embarrassing amount of time since thinking about the other boy’s smile and laugh and…well, everything. Needless to say, things were worse than ever.

But, Mingyu had a bit of a revelation. If Wonwoo really was his friend now, or if he ever _liked_ him, would any of the things in the past matter? Would he care? Mingyu had decided no, and to try his best to act normal. If things happened, they happened. He would be honest with Wonwoo when the time came.

“Did you get your grade back?”

Mingyu nodded, adjusting his backpack. “Yeah. An A.”

“I’m proud of you,” Wonwoo said, bumping his shoulder into him. “shall I treat you to a congratulatory late lunch? Early supper? Why isn’t there a word for that? The afternoon equivalent of brunch.”

Mingyu let out a too loud laugh, covering his mouth with his hands. He was much too eager to be around Wonwoo, too ready to smile, ready to enjoy being around his crush. “I don’t know. I guess you could call it a coffee date and be done with it.”

“Is it a date then?”

Mingyu paused, feeling his cheeks heat. “I don’t know, it’s you buying me food. Call it what you will.”

Wonwoo laughed the low sound like music to Mingyu's ears. “It’s a date then. Come on, stupid.”

They ended up at some coffee shop and ordering sandwiches and too much cake, Mingyu blushing furiously the entire time.

“Can I ask you something?” Wonwoo was holding his cup of coffee with both of his hands, the steam rising in front of his face.

Mingyu, happy and satiated nodded.

“How were we never friends before?”

“I don’t know…” Mingyu hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had always been aware of Wonwoo, he’d had a crush on him for literally two years, admiring him from the sidelines. But now, Wonwoo finally was getting to know him, becoming his friend after all this time. After even fulling Mingyu’s every fantasy already.

“It’s just kind of weird, isn’t it?” Wonwoo said, taking a sip of his coffee. “I guess it doesn’t matter now. I just almost feel cheated out of years of friendship with you,” he smirked, “even if you are kind of an annoying mess.”

Mingyu kicked him under the table. “Rude.”

“A handsome mess,” Wonwoo tried again, still smirking at him.

Mingyu frowned.

“Don’t worry,” Wonwoo told him, hooking his foot around Mingyu’s. “I don’t mind.”

~

For the next few weeks, Mingyu found himself hanging out with Wonwoo more and more. They’d exchanged numbers and he’d find himself getting stupid memes late at night and shaking his head, laughing. It was everything Mingyu could ever have wanted after hopelessly pining and crushing on the older boy for years now, but it was all slightly tainted. The longer Mingyu held onto the truth, the harder it was going to be to tell it.

Still, he didn’t question it when Wonwoo texted him, asking if he was busy one evening, asking if he wanted to go for ice cream. They had gone on a dozen late-night food adventures by now.

“You look nice,” Wonwoo commented when Mingyu met him outside his dorm.

Mingyu tried not to blush (something he seemingly could not stop, no matter how hard he tried), grateful he had taken the extra time picking out his outfit. It was casual enough, light blue ripped skinny jeans and a graphic tee and blazer.

“You do too,” he replied, flashing a quick smile. Wonwoo in black jeans and a striped shirt, the sleeves rolled up. It was simple but Wonwoo still looked hot as fuck, but Mingyu thought that about just everything the older boy did, so maybe he was biased. “where are we going?”

“Ice cream and then…I don’t know, are you up for a movie at mine?”

Mingyu had yet to go to Wonwoo and Jun’s apartment. He was intrigued by it, wanted to know what it looked like. What Wonwoo looked like at home, in his own natural habitat.

“Sure,” he nodded, falling into step with the other boy. “sounds good.”

Once they’d gotten their ice cream, Mingyu couldn’t stop smiling. This was too good to be true.

“What is up with you today?” Wonwoo asked, shaking his head in amusement. “I’ve never seen you in such a good mood.”

“I don’t know,” Mingyu said because it was true. He had ice cream and he had Wonwoo and wasn’t that enough? “Can’t I just be happy?”

“I guess,” Wonwoo said, “I mean, it does look good on you.”

Mingyu blushed, frowning at the teasing from behind his ice cream. “stop it.”

“I mean it,” Wonwoo said, looking him in the eye. “it looks good on you.”

"Better you’d look better on me,” Mingyu commented offhandedly, then froze, realizing that he’d said that _aloud_. “I’m kidding, I didn’t mean that-”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, smiling at him, “ _don’t lie to me_.”

And somehow, much of which was a blur to Mingyu, he ended up with his back pressed against Wonwoo’s bedroom door, and his pants undone.

His heart was pounding, his skin burning up under Wonwoo’s touch. He held onto the other boy’s shoulder hips, arching his neck as Wonwoo ‘s kisses moved from his mouth to explore the rest of Mingyu’s skin, setting it ablaze as he went.

“You know,” Mingyu panted, chest heaving as Wonwoo’s lips worked their way down his jaw to his neck. “this isn’t the first time you’ve had me like this.”

That caught the other boy’s attention. “What?” Wonwoo asked, pulling back, looking at him with wide eyes.

 _Fuck_. He hadn’t meant to let that slip out, not like this. Not when he really wanted Wonwoo to continue kissing him and touching him. He really was just great a making shit decisions.

“No, it doesn’t-” he stopped, staring at the frown on Wonwoo’s face. He sighed. “at Soonyoung’s party.” He managed, voice small. “It was me who was with you in Soonyoung’s bed that night.”

Wonwoo’s frown deepened. “And you’re just telling me this _now_?”

He nodded, looking down.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Mingyu bit his lip and shrugged. “How do you tell someone something like that? Hey, by the way, I know you don’t really know me, but uh, _we’ve fucked_.”

Wonwoo snorted. “So,” he said after a minute, a smirk growing on his face. “I guess that means it was I who gave you that hickey.”

Mingyu blushed again. “That would be correct.”

“Can I ask you one more thing?” Wonwoo asked, thumb rubbing slow soft circles into Mingyu’s bare hip.

“Sure?”

“Was it any good?”

Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat as he met Wonwoo’s dark eyes, and he nodded slowly. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about for weeks.”

Which was true. The memory of Wonwoo smiling at him and dragging him into Soonyoung's bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and turning Mingyu to a moaning mess was both something he'd been holding onto, his every fantasy of his long-held crush - but also he'd been trying to repress it. It hurt to want it again knowing that Wonwoo didn't remember, didn't actually like him, and back then, he didn't _know_ Mingyu.

"Mhmm,” Wonwoo nodded, bringing his face closer and closer until their lips brushed against each other, almost kissing, but not quite. He didn't seem mad or turned off by Mingyu's omission. “I guess I have a high standard to meet. I’m sure I can fulfill all your expectations though. What do you think?”

Mingyu was past words, too overwhelmed, too relieved, too turned on. He nodded, breathing heavy against Wonwoo’s mouth. “Yeah, I’m sure you can.”

“How long have you liked me, ‘Gyu?” Wonwoo asked, voice dropping low and hand slipping beneath the soft skin of Mingyu’stomach, “was it from that one night? Was it enough to make you want more? But you didn’t chase after me, did you? You kept your distance. Why?”

Mingyu’s breathing was ragged as Wonwoo touched him, his voice low against his ear. “I’ve always liked you,” he admitted, grasping onto the other boy’s shoulders. “I’ve liked you for as long as you’ve been friends with Jun. We’ve always hung around each other, you just never noticed me.”

Wonwoo pulled back, looking him in the eye. “Then I was completely utterly blind.” He pressed a kiss to Mingyu’s nose, an absurdly sweet and adorable gesture for someone who also had his hand down Mingyu’s pants.

“I was scared you’d remember at some point,” Mingyu confessed, breath hitching as Wonwoo nuzzled against his jaw. “I didn’t know what you’d think to me keeping it a secret, but somehow it didn’t feel like my secret to tell,”

“I don’t know if I would’ve believed you at first,” Wonwoo said, pressing a kiss into Mingyu’s jaw. “you seemed too hot and in your own world to be bothered by someone like me, let alone hook-up with me,”

That made Mingyu laugh. “You’re the one who didn’t even notice me until you were drunkenly pushing me down the hall into Soonyoung’s room. And what as I do? I was drunk too, not as much as you were clearly because I remember it quite vividly, but that’s my point. I wasn’t about to push away the hot guy I’ve had a crush on for years. I left in the morning because I was scared, and I knew you didn’t like me, not like how I liked you. I thought it would be for the best,”

Wonwoo laughed too, pulling back to smirk at him. “Oh, damn, ‘Gyu, _years_?”

Mingyu somehow managed to blush even deeper. “Yeah, so are you going to make me relive my fantasies or just keep making fun of me with your hand around my dick?”

“Don’t worry,” Wonwoo laughed again, pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s lips. “I’ll take care of you,”

“I should really stop just hopping into bed with you,” Mingyu managed as Wonwoo stepped back and pulled off his own shirt. “go on a date first at least.”

Wonwoo frowned at that, giving him a serious look of concern. “Dude, is that not what I’ve been doing for the past few weeks?”

Mingyu hadn’t thought about their hangouts being dates. Damn.

“I’m honestly a bit offended, and if we weren’t half naked and I wasn’t so hard I would totally leave to prove my point,” Wonwoo said, pushing Mingyu down against his bed, “but as it is, I can’t seem to leave you.”

“Then don’t,” Mingyu said, pulling Wonwoo closer and kissing him. He would never tire of kissing the older boy, feeling his smooth cool skin against his body, hearing his low baritone voice.

The problem was that it simply wasn’t that hard to fall for Jeon Wonwoo. And Mingyu had learned that the hard way. It didn’t really matter now though, not with Wonwoo falling for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
